


Right in the Center

by random_crow_of_karasuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically everyone is married or engaged or dating, BokuAka wedding, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warning:will give you cavities, but only in a flashback, everyone goes to Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s wedding, have your dentist on speed dial, i tried yall, marriage AU, rated T because Akaashi’s parents are homophobic shits, the gang being love stuck dorks, the wedding we all deserve but haven’t gotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_crow_of_karasuno/pseuds/random_crow_of_karasuno
Summary: The day of Keiji's wedding to the man he loves has finally come. At the reception, he looks around at all the couples from high school. And there he and Koutarou are, right in the center.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 229





	Right in the Center

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the spur of the moment because I absolutely needed a BokuAka wedding where all the couples are there. I did my best but by all means please feel free to roast me. I made the boys fluffy and happy I hope this satisfies.
> 
> *sees this stupid thing got 150 kudos*  
Holy crap, ummm what, people read this shit?

Keiji looked around at his wedding reception with fondness. The large room flowed with soft light that contrasted with the night that had long ago fallen. He was taking a break from dancing with his newly husband. Husband. He liked that word. At least much better than best friend, crush, boyfriend and then fiancé. His husband, Bokuto-Akaashi Koutarou. And he was now Akaashi-Bokuto Keiji. The though made his heart swell with a strange fondness. Koutarou always did that to him. The feeling somehow always felt new while also feeling like it had been that way forever.

Many days of prep and planning had led up to this day, and it was perfect. Most of their invitees had showed up, and the official part of the wedding had gone off without a hitch. He chatted with his old Fukurodani teammates who congratulated him and introduced him to their girlfriends or wives.

The only thing missing was his parents, but he tried not to dwell on that. As with most older Japanese parents, they believed his dating “preferences” were wrong. He still remembered the pained and worried expressions on their faces when he told them he was engaged to a man.

His dad had told him

_“Now Keiji, we know you aren’t one for pranks but please tell us this is a joke.”_

_When he confirmed that it wasn’t his dads expression had shifted. First to disappointment then to one of anger._

_“We thought you were better than this Keiji, we didn’t raise you to be one of those types” he had practically screamed._

_His mother said nothing but however much his fathers words had hurt him, it was nothing compared to the look of pure disgust his mother gave him. It was as if she wasn’t even looking at her son anymore, just a sub-human leach._

_Of course, he hadn't expected his parents reactions to be good, but it still hurt to hear them say it. By the time he had left his parents house that night, he was barely holding it together. He had gotten home just in time to fall into Bokuto’s arms and break down into tears._

Thankfully Koutarou’s parents had been more accepting of their union. They still didn’t completely understand everything but they tried to for the sake of their son, and that was more that Keiji’s parents had and will ever do.

Keiji blinked the darker thoughts away because this was his wedding night getting married to the man he loved and he wasn’t going to let his shitty parents ruin it.

Someone called him over and told him it was time for the bouquet toss. He got ready while everyone gathered behind him to attempt to catch the lucky bouquet. He smirked a little to himself because he already knew where (and on who) these flowers were going to land. In true volleyball form Bokuto tossed the bouquet up high to him. (They had added a little extra weight to give it momentum.) And in the way that only Fukurodani’s ex-setter could, he set the bouquet backwards with accuracy and in the direction where he wanted it to go. The bouquet plopped down on a table in from an unsuspecting blond by the name of Tsukishima Kei. Perfect toss. A look of mortification crossed his usually stoic face, followed by a deep blush that quickly overpowered anything else. His boyfriend Yamaguchi turned beet red the instant he realized what was going on.

Keiji played dumb and pretended it to be an accident that the bouquet went that far back, but no one was fooled since his tosses were always on point. He had to do it for Tsukishima, while he managed to date Yamaguchi they had been together since second year of high school and the tall blond yet to take it past that, for either fear of rejection or something else Keiji didn’t understand. He was good at reading people and could tell they were meant for each other clear as day. But it was taking too long and even Keiji only had so much patience for the oblivious couple, so he had decided to accelerate to process a bit. He usually disliked to meddle in other people’s relationships but this was a unique opportunity. (Also Koutarou had kind of talked him into doing it)

When the toss was done and everyone had calmed down somewhat, the crowd turned their attention back on the dancefloor. He waited for Koutarou by the food table nearest to the dance floor, with a fluke of champagne in one hand. He surveyed the room with all of his and Bokuto's high school and college friends, plus a few close work friends. There was a surprising amount of people from high school still dating. Most highschool and college relationships didn’t last, but for some reason all of his friends’ had lasted well into their early and mid twenties.

He and Koutarou hadn't even started dating until Bokuto was in university and Akaashi was a third year, before that it was just staring longingly at his biceps and getting flustered whenever Bokuto would act surprisingly endearing. After dating all through university, Koutarou had surprised Keiji by proposing to him on his graduation day. Now almost 3 years later the day had finally come.

He did a scan of the other couples on the dance floor. His eyes landed on Sugawara-san and Sawamura-san (or Suga and Daichi, as they insisted to be called) The pair from Karasuno (aka the mom and dad of the rowdy flock) danced together to a light and airy song. Those two had been together for as long as anyone could remember. Daichi had proposed to Suga fresh out of high school and had gotten married a year prior to Akaashi and Bokuto. Some people thought it was outrageous to get engaged right out of highschool. Usually he’d agree but Daichi and Suga were a special case. Anyone with an eye and a left brain cell could tell those two were meant for each other. As he gazed in their direction Suga was chuckling lightly at a dance move Daichi had attempted (and failed) to perform, but the pure love in Daichi eyes as he gazed at his husband was undeniable. A look at Suga and one could tell it was mutual.

The next couple he spotted on the dance floor was Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san. Those two, despite knowing each other since they were children, like him, had only started dating in college. Iwaizumi-san has recently proposed and they were to be married next spring. Oikawa who had spent the reception proudly showing off his engagement ring, was currently slumped against Iwaizumi after having, what was probably, one too many glasses of wine. The pair swayed lightly to the music, and despite Oikawa being taller by a few centimeters and draped against him, Iwaizumi kept a tight hold on his fiancé. His gaze held a soft fondness, rarely seen on him as he looked at his, tipsy, soon-to-be husband.

Keiji’s eyes wandered around a bit before landing on Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun. Those two had only started dating halfway through university after stubbornly admitting their feelings for each other. The short ray of sunshine was dancing about while Kageyama tried to keep up with his tiny boyfriend. They both argued and bickered over petty things often but, Keiji at least, had never seen them argue over something serious. The couples personalities were so different, he often wondered how they were still together. One way or another the freak duo made it work. Whenever they thought the other wasn’t looking their gazed filled with something like extreme fondness and love. Keiji thought it was adorable to watch unfold.

Over by the punch table Kuroo and Kenma were together as per usual. It appeared the best man was trying to convince his boyfriend to come dance with him, but Kenma would not be swayed. How and when the couple got together remained a mystery. From what he had heard, during high school the entire Nekoma team had already believed their captain and setter to be dating. Nobody knows when the pair got wind of it but apparently when Kuroo heard he took it as an opportunity to confess to Kenma, who had surprisingly agreed to date him and they’d been together ever since. Keiji had also heard from Koutarou that Kuroo was planning on proposing soon. From the way Kuroo looked at Kenma and how Kenma always sneaked loving glances at his boyfriend when he thought one was looking, Keiji thought that proposal was an excellent idea.

Finally a slow dance Bokuto had selected (under the pretense that it was a surprise) started. He smiled a little in recognition of the American song, it was the first song he and Koutarou had ever danced together.

His now-husband had always been a romantic of sorts.

The vocalist’s deep voice sung in English, he didn’t understand most of it but the passion behind it was enough for everyone to guess its meaning. Keiji went off to find his husband, but it was Koutarou who found him first.

“Bokuto, care for a dance” he asked

“Keiji, you know you’re a “Bokuto” now too right?” his husband responded

“I definitely do Koutarou, now just come dance before the song ends”

Koutarous face lit up and he took his husbands hand and ushered him onto the dance floor where they kept rhythm with the slow, romantic tune.

Everyone at the wedding was on the dance floor, swaying in time to the music with a mother, father, boyfriend, girlfriend, fiancé, or husband.

And Keiji and Koutarou right in the center.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: in case your wondering, the song they danced to at the end was:  
“Can’t Help Falling In Love” by Elvis Presley  
I thought it was perfect for a wedding  
(YOU ALL SHOULD GO LISTEN TO IT)
> 
> Haha see what I did at the end there? Hooooooo boy if you made it to the end please accept my everlasting thanks for reading this thing.


End file.
